


【茨あん】誰へのプレゼント

by darkbell



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbell/pseuds/darkbell
Summary: 七种茨x杏=转校生≠玩家ooc有称呼使用日语的さん和くん等
Relationships: Anzu/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 4





	【茨あん】誰へのプレゼント

**Author's Note:**

> •很难吃
> 
> •有ooc也可能有bug
> 
> •为什么我写得这么烂
> 
> •耶糊透了——
> 
> ↑能接受的话祝食用愉快
> 
> ▲因为是手机网页版上传的并不是很熟悉，如果文章中有断片之类的地方请评论告诉我。

Live结束从舞台上下来走进休息室的瞬间，直到刚刚都没有感觉到的疲惫立即卷席了全身，七种茨长吁了一口气后接过工作人员递过来的毛巾和水瓶。温度适中的水流过喉咙，缓解了长时间唱歌后喉咙感到的不适。

关于水温这一点，当初好像是杏提出来的。茨看着手里的水瓶，回想起了某次会议上杏提出的想法，最初七种茨有些不以为然，但是实际践行后却获得了许多偶像——包括他自己的好评。他记得杏事后跟他说过，这主意是出自她在梦之咲学院照顾偶像们的经验。那段时间虽然并不像现在这样能接触到更多专业制作人的工作，很多时候她像兼职经纪人和营养师一样照顾那群偶像们。

简直就像母子一样。不管是亲耳听到时还是现在回忆起来，七种茨都只有嗤之以鼻这个反应。所以自己才会觉得梦之咲里很多人就像是婴儿一样幼稚和天真。

不过说起她的话……七种茨扭头看向了离自己不远的休息室的某个角落。在他视线的前方，是拿着手机打字，疑似在和什么人聊天的涟纯。虽说现在这个时代所有人都离不开手机，但是涟纯最近看手机的时间明显上升了。不管是工作结束还是去哪里的路上，只要望过去就能看到他盯着手机屏幕。

就在这时，巴日和也进入了七种茨的视线范围内。

“纯くん！附近好像有一家新开的甜品店，你快去看看有什么好吃的买回来。”明明在同一个舞台上经历了同样的活动量，但是巴日和却像是没有受到任何影响一般，在他脸上看不到多少疲惫。

“阿日さん，我现在很忙抽不开身。”涟纯的视线甚至没有从手机上挪开，“而且阿日さん你再不控制一下吃甜品，你的腹肌下辈子都不会出现的。”

“啊——！区区一个纯くん，居然敢这么说我！！”

“真的非常抱歉我实在是没有时间，”涟纯用左手随意地拿起附近的瓶装水递向巴日和的方向，“我下次一定会去买的，阿日さん先拿这个凑合一下吧。”右手依旧飞快地在屏幕上打字。

“纯くん？！你最近是不是对我有点太随意了！明明只是个纯くん！！”巴日和不可置信地望向对方，“上次也是这样——”

巴日和后面好像还在滔滔不绝地讲着什么，但是跟涟纯一样，七种茨全都没有听进耳朵里。他的视线和涟纯的一样都望向了他手中握着的手机。

聊天的对象，应该是她吧。

这当然只是一个依靠直觉的猜测，七种茨没有证据可以用来证明。唯一可以用来为这个猜测加深可信度的依据是七种茨前几天看到的场景。

那是在某个杂志摄影工作结束之后，在摄影棚内十几人的人来人往之中，七种茨一抬头便捕捉到了站在一起的涟纯和杏的身影，两人正身处在一个不容易引人注目的角落内。周围的人都没有注意到那个角落，又或者是注意到了却不以为然，毕竟制作人找偶像说话并不是什么稀罕事。

只有自己，只有七种茨无法将自己的注意力从那个角落里转移。不动声色地换了个姿势后七种茨又拿出了携带出来的工作资料，让自己看上去像是在专心地阅读着手中的纸张，却又用余光紧密观察着那两人，不错过他们的一举一动。

面朝自己这边的杏双手合十，脸上摆着一副豁出去的表情。涟纯看上去也是吓了一跳的样子，但他马上又冷静了下来，转头看向七种茨所在的方向。而察觉到对方动作的七种茨立即装作在看自己手里的文件的模样，同时心里开始思考他们到底在谈论什么话题。认为七种茨并没有留意这边的涟纯又环顾了四周，确定没有人看向他们之后重新开始了和杏的对话。

从七种茨所处的位置看不到涟纯的表情，他只能看到杏在听到涟纯的话后原本紧绷着的身体松缓了下来，脸上紧张的表情也变成了明朗的笑容。挑起了一边的眉毛，七种茨的脑内开始列举出那两人谈话话题的可能性，同时也没忘记继续观察那个角落。然而两人已经结束了话题，涟纯拍了拍杏的肩膀后转身朝自己的组合团员们走来，杏也转身走向了摄影棚的出口。

虽然这件事已经过去了好几天，但七种茨依然没有获得任何关于话题的线索。

如果是关于工作的事情，那她比起涟纯更应该是找自己，而且就算真的是工作的事情涟纯也不会瞒着他。

“喂，茨。”

最令他在意的还是涟纯回头确认自己动向的行为。如果是留意周围的目光还能理解，特地看向了自己这边，难道他们当时讨论的事情跟自己有关吗？

“茨？听得见吗？”

又或者其实是不想让他知道的事情？自己平时跟那个人聊的都是工作相关的事情，这种时候反而想不出她和涟纯会说些什么了。只是生活琐事的话没必要这么特地跑过来，可是重要的事情也不需要这么遮遮掩掩的。果然还是两人之间的私事吧，比如她和涟纯……

“……茨！”

糟糕。

终于听到队友声音的七种茨浑身颤了颤。一个没注意就任由脑海里的思绪随意翻腾了，自己还过于沉浸在其中。

“……怎么了吗，纯？”他看向了从刚才开始就一直在喊自己名字的人。

“倒也不是什么很重要的事情，不过你能先收一下脸上咬牙切齿的表情吗。”

虽然觉得对方脸上那见了鬼的模样很失礼，不过七种茨也才发现自己的上下颚不知不觉间用力地咬合在一起。

看到七种茨恢复了平时的样子后涟纯开口问道：“因为阿日さん实在是有点烦人，所以想问一下茨你有没有什么甜品推荐，布丁之类的。”

“……为什么要问我？”比起对方问题里的因果逻辑问题，七种茨选择了提出这个疑问。

“茨你不是经常吃布丁吗？至少说说你最近喜欢吃的品牌吧。”无视着巴日和在一旁喃喃着自己更想吃蛋糕的抱怨，涟纯继续催促道。

七种茨对于涟纯突然抛出的对话感到了一股违和。他们从未讨论过关于甜品的话题，平时都是由巴日和指定东西接着使唤涟纯去买。加上涟纯所谓的理由也带着一阵牵强，七种茨打心底不想回答这个问题，毕竟也没人会看到陷阱之后还会乐意踩上去。

但是，如果这阵违和感跟涟纯与杏之间的事情有关的话……

“…至少希望你会明白个人口味因人而异这个浅显的道理。”他摆出一副无奈的表情，“不过硬要说的话，大概就是es大楼附近的那家了吧——”他随便报了一间自己确实认为算得上美味的品牌。说完七种茨便紧盯着涟纯的表情，不放过一丝一毫的变化。

可惜的是涟纯脸上依然是一如既往淡淡的表情。反而是旁边的巴日和与乱凪砂聊起来了。

“那家吗？确实呢，最近经常能看到茨买回来吃。”

“嗯，上次试着吃了一个，非常美味。”

“真的吗！纯くん你听到了吗，快去买回来！”

“知道了知道了。”这回涟纯倒是很干脆地就答应了下来，老老实实地走向休息室的门口。

没有获得任何有效信息的七种茨并不想说话，并故意隐瞒了那家店的布丁是每天都必须很早去排队才能买到的限定品。

——又出现了。

今天的工作已经全部结束了，七种茨独自走在大楼的走廊上，窗外照射进来的夕阳拉长了他在地板上的影子。已经离下班时间过去了很久，偶尔经过的工作人员也在和他道了一声“辛苦了”之后便匆匆往大楼的出口走去。七种茨倒是很享受这种清静环境下的独处，在经历了戴着面具紧绷神经的一整天后总是想放松一下的。

而这少有的放松模式却在不到两分钟之后被七种茨自己收起来了。

在视线前方的拐弯处首先看到的是那头熟悉的深蓝色头发，除了因为是同一个组合，还有最近经常盯着对方看的原因在。今天Eden的工作并不多，按平时的习惯涟纯应该已经回去宿舍了。

“纯，你还没回……”

如果仅仅是看到了涟纯倒也不至于让七种茨感到吃惊，只会有些疑惑对方怎么还在es大楼里，涟纯也不是喜欢到处乱逛的人，于是他带着这份疑惑走向了涟纯。

“杏さん，关于你上次拜托的东西——”

但是对方说出的一个简单名字却让七种茨怔住，停下了走向前方的脚步。

她也在那个拐角处。

意识到这一点时七种茨可以感觉到自己的心脏重重地跳了一下，然后心跳的频率也明显开始上升。一时之间脑海里翻腾过许多思绪，却在最后都归为一片平静。他收回了自己往前迈去的脚，自己现在的位置已经可以清楚听到他们两人在说什么了，再往前的话反而容易暴露自己。别人或许会在是否偷听的问题上纠结一会，但他七种茨不会，为了获得情报他从来都是不择手段的。

“谢谢你纯くん！真的帮大忙了！”虽然无法看到样貌表情，但是光从声音里七种茨就明白了杏的欣喜，他甚至可以想象出那双明亮的眼眸弯起的模样。

“稍等一下，我现在Line上发给你。”

“不好意思，麻烦你帮我找这些东西。”

“没事，如果不是杏さん我也不会发现这家店——好了发送过去了。”涟纯的话音刚落就响起了一声手机的信息提示音，“前几天阿日さん让我去买的时候我也试吃了一下，那里的蛋糕确实很美味。”

听到对方这么说，杏笑了笑：“之前就在想了，纯くん意外得喜欢吃甜食呢。上次也是”

“如果问喜欢还是讨厌的话，应该还算是喜欢吧。平时也有锻炼不需要担心身材问题——啊不过阿日さん的话倒是需要注意了吧，最近换衣服的时候总觉得他越来越危险了。”

七种茨听到这句话后挑起了半边眉毛，听着他们的对话，他们讨论的应该是自己前几天推荐的那家店。这么一想自己当时的直觉果然是正确的，平时从不讨论这类事物的涟纯并非是出于一时的心血来潮才会那样问自己的推荐。

不过殿下的身材终于到了需要重视的地步了吗……

七种茨在确认自己猜测的同时，也没有忘记记下关于巴日和的消息。

甩甩头将巴日和的事情先放在脑后，他倚靠在墙上继续细听不远处的两人谈话。

“——那关于剩下的另一样我回头再联系你吧。”

“好的……”杏的声音听上去有些欲言又止，“真的很抱歉这么麻烦你，纯くん。”

“杏さん你已经道歉了好几次了，虽然我也没觉得麻烦啦…”对于杏的歉意大概是有些困扰，涟纯抓了抓自己的头发，“对了，如果可以的话杏さん下次能跟我一起去那家店吗？说实话虽然我很想坐在店里慢慢享受蛋糕，但是男人独自一人坐在里边还挺需要勇气的……”

“如果是这样的话请务必让……”

“——纯，你在这里做什么？”

杏的话还没说完，就被七种茨的声音盖过去了。

“茨？！”转身看清来人之后涟纯的声音里明显透露着慌张。“你还没走吗？”

“我刚刚才完成今天的安排，现在正准备回去。”装作刚好路过的七种茨挑了挑眉，将一句‘你很希望我回去吗’咽进了喉咙，“你才是怎么还没回去，你今天的工作应该早就结束了吧。”

“……被阿日さん叫去买东西，不小心就磨蹭到了这个点。”涟纯一边回答着七种茨的问题，一边飞快地朝另一个方向使了个眼神。

应该是在让杏赶紧离开，七种茨当然没有看漏这个眼色。换做平时的话自己应该会想“怎么会让你得逞——”然后阻止对方的动作，不过现在……在弄清他们两个人到底在做些什么之前就先放他们一马吧。

但同时七种茨也在心里咒骂了一声，明明接着听下去说不定就能明白了，自己却莫名其妙地迈开脚步往前走去，朝涟纯喊了那么一声。

“我现在去休息室拿些东西，你接下来要回去了吗？”有些焦躁的七种茨完全不顾涟纯慌张的模样，将一个接一个的问题抛过去。

“啊……嗯…”涟纯有些狼狈地瞥向自己身旁，支支吾吾地回答道，“我也回一趟休息室吧，我好像把衣服忘在那里了，我跟你一起去。”大概是杏已经离开了，涟纯在松了一口气后提出了同行。

离自己发现他们两人明明应该没过多久，但窗外的天色却像是按下了什么开关按钮一样突然暗了下去。

虽然说是同行，但是这一路上的沉默让他们两人看上去像是步伐恰好一致的陌生人。七种茨用余光瞥向了身旁，只见涟纯一脸尴尬地看向走廊的落地窗外，大概是对这股沉默感到些许坐立不安。以前的自己说不定会看心情抛两个话题，但是在不清楚“剩下的另一样”到底是什么的现在，七种茨选择了敌不动我不动。

然后一直到在休息室里收拾好自己的东西为止，涟纯还是什么都没说。七种茨倒也不着急，仅仅是这种程度的等待对他来说并不算什么。

确认好需要带走的文件之后，他朝站在休息室另一头的涟纯道别：“我今天先回去了，你也别磨蹭太晚了——”

“茨，我有些事情想问你。”

虽然说话被打断的画面有些既视感，但是听到这一句话的七种茨立即停下了手头的动作，一边尽量摆出自然的姿态询问对方要问什么，一边暗自好笑自己明明只是听对方说话却如此警惕，又或者说是，紧张。想到这里就更令七种茨发笑了，出于对涟纯和杏的了解，他完全不担心他们会做一些对他或者对Eden有害的事情，他不明白这股紧张来源于哪。

但不管这股莫名其妙的情绪为什么会出现，现在他要做的只有静静等待涟纯接下来的提问。

“我们接下来一周的行程是怎样的？”

“……哈？”七种茨突然觉得警惕对方的自己像个傻子。

这过于出乎意料的提问反而打了七种茨一个措手不及，“…我现在把行程表发给你。”他掏出手机打开了Line，在翻到涟纯的id后又找出昨天经纪人刚制作好的行程表发了过去。“你问这个做什么？”结束之后七种茨像是做最后挣扎一样问道。

“啊…也不是什么大事。我们最近不是行程还挺满的吗…偶、偶尔也会想出去走走转换一下心情的吧。”

“…下一周没有太多的工作，不过后天的工作会需要很早到达现场，早上五六点左右。”听到对方的回答后，七种茨淡淡地说出了下周的行程。

“是吗……我收到行程表了。”听到手机的信息提示音后，涟纯掏出了自己的手机，屏幕上显示着七种茨发来的信息，“谢谢，我也差不多该走了，明天见。”

“明天见。”

随着涟纯出去而被打开的门再一次关上后，休息室内终于只剩下七种茨一人。他走到房间的沙发旁，像是失去一切力气一般直接整个人倒向沙发上。

“出去走走……吗？”空荡荡的休息室里没有其他人能听到他的喃喃自语。

这是刚刚涟纯的话，也是他想要休假的理由。但是应该没有他说的那么简单吧，七种茨回想起在走廊听到的那番话。

“如果可以的话杏さん下次能跟我一起去那家店吗？”

在七种茨看来这才是涟纯的真正理由。如果是这样的话就说得通了，不管是询问甜品店的事情，还是询问行程的事情。按理来说从这里开始就是跟自己完全无关的事情了，是仅属于他们两个——涟纯和杏之间的事情，自己没理由没必要，也没办法去插一脚。

在走廊上自己看不到杏的样子，无法得知在那个拐角的后面她会是在用什么表情和涟纯交谈。是和平时一样的平淡微笑吗，还是那个之前看到过的欣喜笑容，又或者是什么从未在自己——从未在七种茨面前展示过的表情？

七种茨狠狠地咬了咬牙，猛地起身从沙发上站起，伸手抄起了放在桌上的文件后就径直离开了休息室，只留下了一室黑暗和满溢着烦躁的一声咋舌。

走到大楼外面，七种茨发现天色已经暗得差不多了。道路两旁的路灯用恰到好处的灯光照亮着前边的路面，同时还有路灯下的一对情侣。男方貌似递出了什么，而看到礼物的女性一开始像是不可置信搬捂住了嘴，然后又露出了惊喜的笑颜。女性的表情在七种茨的脑海中和杏那天露出的笑颜慢慢重叠，意识到这一点的七种茨转身加快脚步离开了那个地方。

明明已经知晓没有自己出场的戏份了，但自己的脑海就像一个密封的保险箱，而涟纯和杏的事情在里边不停地盘旋。

她的笑容也是。

抬头望向夜空，今晚天气并不是很好，向上望去并不能看到几颗星星。七种茨不自觉地叹了一口气，就像是要把胸腔中这说不清道不明的感情也一同吐出一般。在这之前还能说因为涟纯回头观察自己动态，所以自己与这件事有关；可是到了现在他已经找不出自己和这件事相关的部分了。

倒也不是特别想和什么事情有关联。

被不时窜上来的不甘驱使着寻找与自己相关的蛛丝马迹，对着自己虚张声势，固执地不愿面对最可能是现实的那个“应该”。

如果站在涟纯身边的人不是她，而是其他的什么人的话，只要不会有害于自己，自己大概是一点关系都不想扯上的。

如果不是她的话。

与其说是想知道他们两人在做些什么，不如说是对于他们拥有着只属于他们两人的秘密而感到坐立不安。

比起看到她和别人站在一起这种每天都能看到的画面，更让他焦虑的是那个从未在自己面前展露过的姿态。

七种茨再一次加快了自己的脚步，仿佛要将自己胸口中那不明所以的不甘抛在身后。

两天后。

现在的时间是早上四点五十分，虽然还是很多人还在睡梦之中的时间，但是天色已经逐渐转亮。稀少的云量和眼前大片的蔚蓝都在昭示今天会是个晴天。而在这片晴朗当中，站在es大口面前的七种茨却浑身上下都散发着心情不好的氛围。

今天一定会是很糟糕的一天。

虽然时间尚早，但是七种茨已经完成了对今天的预测。

说明这个情况需要将时间稍微回溯一下。

因为工作的缘故，Eden今天需要在比平时还要早的时间到达大楼内的工作现场，而在这个时间的基础上七种茨又提早了半小时来到了es大楼。在工作开始前先检查一遍事项是他很久之前就养成的习惯。在确认没有问题之后七种茨却发现离工作开始还有点时间，不仅是大楼内的工作人员，从楼上往下望去连街上的人影也寥寥无几。一群黑色的鸟从窗户的一端飞向了远处，楼下平时总有人来来往往的小广场在这过早的时间里也仅剩一片冷清，明明眼前都是平日一直都会看到的建筑，却会因为缺少了人影而显得有些陌生。

走出大楼后早晨微凉的空气将七种茨仅剩的些许困意也带走了，他站在门口犹豫了一下后还是开始往自己曾向涟纯推荐的那家店走去。这附近会24小时经营的店铺并不多，而其中能买到咖啡的就更少了，当然七种茨也不否定自己有冲着限定布丁去的打算。

但是现实是什么？

随便在街上抓十个人就会有十一个人告诉你，不管你有多胜券在握都能不如你所愿的东西就叫做现实。

七种茨在去到店内后并没有买到布丁，他只买到了一杯咖啡和收获到了伴随着店员微微鞠躬的一句“真的非常抱歉，本店的限定布丁今天已经售罄了，最后几个就在刚刚被一位女性买走了。”

虽然在店内摆出一副不在意的态度，但七种茨捧着一杯咖啡走出店门的时候还是没忍住皱起了眉头，望着上头顶的晴空对还未开始的一天定下了糟糕的评价。随后认命地叹了一口气，往es大楼的方向迈开了脚步。随着时间的缓慢前进，往来的人也开始增加，原本一眼望到头却不见几个人影的道路上也开始有眼熟的工作人员与自己打招呼。而在准备到达大楼的入口时，七种茨也发现了自己的队友。

在离自己有点距离的地方，他看到涟纯就像大家已经习惯的那样手指在手机屏幕上飞快地操作着，而他的脚步却和手指完全相反般缓慢前进，这导致七种茨和他之间的物理距离飞快缩减。或许是觉得这个距离无法再假装没有看见了——

“纯。”七种茨努力不让无奈的情绪表现在自己的脸上。

“茨？！”像是受到了什么惊吓一般，涟纯的肩膀跳了一下，他回过头来看到了捧着一杯咖啡走在自己身后的七种茨，“早啊。”

总觉得这个画面有股既视感的七种茨也随便地打了个招呼，“你怎么是一个人来的，殿下呢？”

“阿日さん说是今早会和凪前辈一起过来，我就自己先来了。”涟纯耸了耸肩，巴日和的心血来潮也不是一天两天的事情了，他早已习惯应付那个人的一时兴起。

两人就这么有一搭没一搭地聊着没什么营养的话题往Eden的休息室走去。

这么与七种茨说这话的同时，涟纯不动声色在手机界面上的输入框里敲出了几个字，然后点下了发送，接着他看向了走在隔壁的队友。

“看着你的咖啡总觉得想买点什么东西喝了，能稍微绕路去那边的自动贩卖机吗？”

“你是喜欢成群结队行动的女高中生吗？”

默默地在心中记了对方一笔的涟纯努力维持着脸上的表情，“你回去休息室之后也只是工作吧，反正离开始还有些时间。”

在涟纯半强硬的劝说下，七种茨虽然觉得对方十分莫名其妙，但还是被带着去往自动贩卖机的所在处。看着走在前边的涟纯的背影，七种茨的大脑开始飞速运转。

涟纯并不是喜欢做浪费时间的事情的人，像这样明明没有必要却非要自己也跟着一起过去的行为让他感受到一阵违和感——就跟涟纯询问自己推荐的甜品的时候一样。

虽然没有任何证据可以证明，但是七种茨猜测这次也会是和某位制作人相关。

所以即便自己完全可以掉头离开，他还是就这么跟着对方过来了。

“纯。”七种茨望着眼前背对自己的人，面无表情地吐出了对方的名字。

“什么事？”涟纯头都没有回，继续看着自己面前的自动贩卖机。

“你知道自己看起来像个在买衣服的女性吗？”在第四次拿出手机确认时间之后，七种茨确信离他们到达这个有自动贩卖机的休息区域已经过去了十分钟了。而在这十分钟里涟纯一直没有决定好需要购买的饮料，仅仅是站在机械的前方看着里边的饮料品种。比起在挑选，七种茨总觉得他更像是在感叹“啊有这些品种呢”。

“不知道，再说了茨你觉得慢的话也可以帮我选一种吧，我今天不知道为什么突然变得选择困难了。”

努力忍住不让自己的表情看上去过于狰狞，七种茨提醒道：“没有时间可以浪费了，差不多该回去休息室了。”

“好的好的我知道了，不过我是真的不知道选哪种——”涟纯的话音刚落，从他的外套口袋中传来了手机的信息提示音，涟纯飞快地掏出了自己的手机并打开查看消息。

七种茨并没有留意到这一点，他在脑海中开始排起了今天工作的时间表，从工作开始到中间的大小事项都一一安排好。等他回过神来自动贩卖机中已经传来了商品掉落的声音，同时响起的还有一阵由远至近的脚步声。

“哎呀我突然决定好买什么了呢，那我先回去休息室了。”刚刚还在犹豫不决的涟纯在他分神的几十秒内完成了从决定买哪种饮料到拿起饮料飞速撤退的过程，这动作的迅速和流畅与刚刚还在在机械面前犹豫了十分钟的他判若两人。

涟纯趁着七种茨还没反应过来，拍了拍他的肩膀就直接离开了休息区域，自然得就像是他们本就是目的地不一样的两个人，待七种茨回过神来时涟纯已经拐过了走廊的路口。

“什…？纯，等一下……”因为跟不上事态发展而有些莫名其妙的七种茨原本打算叫住自己的队友，但即将说出口的话语却因为看到下一秒从拐角处出现的人而直接消失。

“太好了…赶上了。”杏在看到站在不远处的七种茨后明显松了一口气，稍显凌乱的头发和脸颊上的略微泛红昭示着她明显不是正常地步行来到这里。喘了几口气调整好自己呼吸后，杏朝呆愣在原地的七种茨打招呼，“早上好，茨くん。”

“……早上好，杏さん。”好不容易回过神来的七种茨回应了对方的问候，却又马上开始对杏这个时间出现在这里感到了疑惑，现在并不是正常的上班时间，除非是像自己这样有工作在身的人，不然按理来说这个时间是不会出现在这里的。

“没想到今天居然可以这么早就看到杏さん，杏さん今天是有什么安排吗？”这么说着，七种茨的视线落在了杏抱在怀里的纸袋上，“那个是？”

在明白七种茨注意到自己怀中的东西后，杏抱着纸袋的手很不争气地颤了颤。她发现自己的心跳声前所未有的响亮，她甚至有些害怕离自己几步远的七种茨会听到。

“这个是……”心脏仿佛要跳到喉咙里，杏觉得自己说话都说不好了，“这是一点慰问品。”

更多的疑惑出现在七种茨的脑海里了，那是什么慰问品？为什么在这个时间给？

而比这些更重要的是——

那是给谁的？

“纯的话刚刚已经走掉了，不过杏さん你刚刚没在走廊上看到他吗？”

猜测收到慰问品的人是谁的疑问出现在自己脑海里时，不知道为何涟纯的名字脱口而出。但是看他们最近的样子，七种茨认为那个纸袋应该也只会是送给涟纯的，大清早的就送过来真是用心良苦呢，他想着一些有的没的，心不在焉地望向休息区的落地窗。从这个窗户望出去可以看到大楼后面的大海，太阳已经从那一头的海平线上慢慢升起。

“虽然我不是很明白为什么会出现纯くん的名字，但这个不是给纯くん的……”杏在不解的同时还有点焦虑。虽然确实不明白为什么对方会有这样的误会，但是只要自己说明慰问品是给眼前的这个人，误会也会直接消失。尽管明白这个事实，但是杏却在开口前莫名地退缩了。

一阵阵紧张涌进了杏的脑海里，眼睛感受到的发涨让她差点以为自己要哭了。略微低着头的她咬了咬牙，狠狠地深呼吸了一下后猛地抬起头看向了七种茨。

七种茨并没有在意杏的支支吾吾，他也没什么余力处理着这些信息。明明自己现在相当平静，但无数的想法一个接一个地蹦了出来占据了自己全部的思绪。那个纸袋如果不是给涟纯的话，那又该是给这栋大楼里的哪个人的呢？她的行为到底和之前的事情有什么关联？又或者是一点关系都没有？虽然各式各样的猜测重复着蹦出来后被否决的过程，但是不管她要送给谁，那个人都不会是他七种茨。

“茨くん。”

杏突然抬起了头看向了自己，七种茨下意识地望向她。明明那双水色的眸子就像是平静的湖面一般，但此时此刻他却突然有种撞进了汹涌的海浪之中的错觉，一切用来混淆自己视听的念头被尽数卷走，只剩下最深处被一片荆棘所包围的某个念头。

『如果』

“这份慰问品是——”

『那个纸袋里的东西是』

“给茨くん你的。”

『给自己的就好了』

眼前的女性双手拿着那个纸袋递向自己，七种茨的社会常识在告诉他应该赶紧伸手接过来。但是七种茨并没能伸出手去，他仅仅是睁大了眼睛呆愣在原地。

一时之间七种茨自己都无法说清他现在的情绪，事态的发展出乎自己意料时的冲击和惊讶，被迫面对自己不愿承认的念头的羞耻，还有这个愿望成真的喜悦，全部都在一瞬间挤满了七种茨的心中，他光是要消化这些感情就已经应接不暇了。

另一边的杏也没好过到哪里。自己低头维持着这个递物的姿势已经有一小会了。而这段时间里每过一秒，她心里的石头就增加一块，

她在心里做足了心理准备，确认自己无论看到对方什么样的表情都能保证冷静后才缓慢地抬起头来。虽说已经做好了心理准备，但杏在抬头的过程中还是能感觉到自己的心跳一下比一下重，心跳声也已经大到她想对着自己胸口喊吵死了的地步。

她在心里设想了好几种情形，七种茨会平静地接下并道谢，或者是像平时一样说着大段大段的赞美，也有可能会困扰地看着自己，又或许是皱着眉——

在这些思绪的颠簸之中杏已经失去大半的勇气，可事到如今又怎么可能做到后退。

但是在杏抬起头来看到对方的表情后，她还是怔住了。

这个表情完全没有出现在自己的设想内，完全没有。

她不可置信地看着站在自己面前的七种茨脸上红了一截，就这么直直地望向自己，脸上的不知所措是自己和对方从初识以来从未在他脸上看到过的表情。那道看向自己的视线仿佛有实质一般，烧得她耳朵有些发烫，手也差点把纸袋也摔了。心脏不争气地乱跳着——伴随着另一种情绪，她不知为何没有办法直视这样的七种茨，慌慌张张地移开了视线。

或许是终于意识到自己的失礼，七种茨伸出双手接过了慰问品，直到东西落在自己掌心上，他这才开始对这件事有了实感。将纸袋凑到自己面前，七种茨往里边望去。首先进入视线的是一个商店logo，而这个logo他并不陌生。不如说就在十分钟前他还看到了这个图案，在他手里装着咖啡的杯子上。纸袋的底部有一个盒子，里面装着七种茨今天与其失之交臂的布丁。

“纯くん告诉我了茨くん你喜欢吃这家店的布丁，还有今早的工作预定也是纯くん告诉我的。”像是有些坐立不安，杏的眼神四处飘移着，“不过都是我拜托他的,如果茨くん生气了的话只责备我就够了……”

杏的这番话彻底推翻了七种茨之前的猜测。涟纯向自己询问推荐的甜品其实只是在给杏提供参考，而后面在走廊上提到的“另一样东西”也并非自己想象的那么复杂，它仅仅是Eden的行程表而已，但它却又是为了寻找时机而必须的东西。现在回想起自己当初的想法，七种茨哑然失笑。

看到突然笑起来的七种茨，杏更加不知所措了，她脸上写满了“搞砸了”几个字。看着这样的她，七种茨停住笑声，控制了一下自己脸上的表情。虽然自己的心理活动足以媲美他前几天写的厚厚一叠报告，但是最后他只是微笑着朝杏道谢。

“谢谢，杏さん。”

虽然并不清楚对方在想什么，但是看到自己的送出去的布丁并没有被对方讨厌，也貌似没有给对方造成困扰，杏不禁松了一口气，礼物被接受了的喜悦点亮了她的蓝眸，脸上慢慢地露出了一个笑容，

“不用客气？”  


与来时不一样，涟纯现在独自走在通往休息室的路上。他长长地吁了一口气，肩膀上的担子卸下后他连走路的脚步都轻快了许多。

当初杏找到了他，一脸为难地双手合十说有事情想拜托他时，他还以为是什么大事。在杏说明了一番之后他才明白，之前茨请她吃了饭，虽然杏想回礼，但是如果也是以一起用餐的方式回礼，那只会变成茨也用同样方式继续回礼的俄罗斯套娃。看着脸颊微微泛红的杏，涟纯差点就发出了不符合自己年龄的对青春的感叹。

听到杏说希望能打听到茨喜欢的甜品和方便送给对方的时机后，涟纯自信满满地答应了下来。当然涟纯并没有为答应帮忙而感到后悔，只是他完全低估了茨的敏锐程度。稍微被发现一点倪端就会紧抓不放，之后茨时不时就投过来的视线实在是太扎人了，他时常怀疑自己的后背会因此被戳出几个洞。被茨一直用探究的眼神盯着看是他这一个星期压力的主要来源。

回想着自己最近的压力来源，涟纯开始猜测七种茨回到休息室时会是什么表情。

希望会是个能让他嘲笑一番的表情。

涟纯这么想着，同时看向了走廊窗外刚刚升起的太阳。

五分钟后的Eden休息室。

“哟，茨你回来啦。你怎么了，脸看上去很红诶？”

“……闭嘴。”

END


End file.
